Hic salta!
by Stromi
Summary: Jussac hatte wohl nicht den besten Tag. D'Artagnan wohl nicht die beste Woche. Und worum es eigentlich geht, steht in der Autor's Note.


_**Autor's Note: **Diese Geschichte ist eine Parodie. Sie sollte zumindest besser als Parodie gelesen und verstanden werden, auch wenn sie wenig lustig ist. Die wichtigste Grundlage für eine Parodie: Es klingt logisch und ist trotzdem völlig „Out of Character" und überzogen. Manchmal vermisse ich dieses Genre in den Angaben sehr... „Hic salta!" („Hier springe!")_

**Hic salta! **

An manchen Tagen sollte man nicht aufstehen. Man sollte nicht das Bett verlassen, man sollte nicht zum Dienst gehen und man sollte sich nicht mit dem dort wartenden Ärger herumschlagen. Manche Tage kündigten sich bereits mit dem ersten Hahnenschrei als schlechte Tage an; Graue Wolken über einer grauen Stadt in der graue Menschen durch graue Straßen eilten – und der Nebel machte es nicht besser.

Monsieur de Jussac, Leutnant der Gardisten Seiner Eminenz, hatte heute einen solchen Tag erlebt. Winterwetter und schlechte Laune, so ließ sich mit zwei Worten beschreiben, wie es angefangen und wie es leider noch nicht geendet hatte.

Nur noch wenige Schritte bis zu seinem Haus, nur noch über die Brücke - dann endlich konnte Jussac behaupten, einen grässlichen Tag voller Auseinandersetzungen, Waffenübungen, Kontrollgängen, Zurechtweisungen und natürlich dem immerzu lauernden Papierkram hinter sich zu haben. Nur noch dieses kurze Stück und der Leutnant durfte sich ausruhen und auf einen besseren Morgen hoffen. Denn mit dem Abend hatte sich das Wetter keinesfalls gebessert und auch Jussacs Stimmung war mit dem Dienstschluss noch um keinen Deut gehoben.

Der Gardist sehnte sich nach nichts mehr, als die Füße hochlegen zu können, bei einem Glas Wein zu entspannen und vor allem: Niemandem, wirklich nie-man-dem heute mehr zu begegnen. Keinem trotzigen Untergebenen, keinem enervierten Vorgesetzten, keinem dieser lästigen Höflinge, keinen Wichtigtuern oder ihren Botenjungen. Keinem ewigen Rivalen, Widersacher oder Kontrahenten. Und ganz bestimmt nicht Monsieur d'Artagnan!

Eine Begegnung mit eben jenem schien allerdings ganz unausweichlich, denn der Leutnant der Musketiere hatte sich ausgerechnet diese Brücke ausgesucht, um, die Arme auf das breite Steingeländer gestützt, gedankenverloren in die tiefschwarze, träge dahin fließende Seine zu starren. Auch über der Wasseroberfläche hing eine Decke aus Nebel und nur dumpf war das Geräusch der Wellen zu hören. Das fahle Licht der Lampen entlang der Brücke reichte aus, um gerade noch die Pflastersteine erahnen zu können. Bis zum Fluss drang der schwache Schein indes nicht und wurde zuvor von der Nacht verschluckt.

D'Artagnan jedoch betrachtete die Seine, als gäbe es dort unten irgendetwas interessantes zu sehen. Etwas interessanteres als eine vom Unrat verfärbte, stinkende Brühe. Nur wenige Schritte von dem Musketier entfernt ragte ein Reiterstandbild in die Nacht. Jussac hatte nie sonderlich darauf geachtet wen es darstellen sollte, im Grunde hatte er während all der Jahre nie den Blick gehoben, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Er nahm immerzu nur den Sockel wahr, der das Geländer auf der Hälfte der Brücke unterbrach und dessen Schatten über die Gestalt des Gascogners fiel.

Eben weil Jussac aus Gewohnheit wegen auch heute wieder den Sockel mit einem flüchtigen Blick gestreift hatte, hatte er überhaupt den jungen Mann am Geländer bemerkt. Seine Stiefelschritte kamen ihm plötzlich unendlich laut und auf der sonst menschenleeren Brücke weithin hallend vor, aber d'Artagnan, wie Jussac selbst noch in Uniform und Ausrüstung, wandte sich nicht um. Er schien den anderen Leutnant nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben und lehnte weiterhin am Geländer, ein wenig darüber gebeugt, um besser sehen zu können.

Verwundert blieb Jussac stehen. Was war heute Abend so faszinierend an der Seine, dass der Gardist unbehelligt seines Weges ziehen durfte? Die Häuserzeile am anderen Ende der Brücke war schon zu erahnen und Jussac hätte nur noch eine Straße weitergehen müssen, dann wäre er endlich zu Hause gewesen. Dann hätte er die Tür geschlossen und den verdienten Feierabend genossen.

Stattdessen runzelte er nun die Stirn und beobachtete weiterhin den merkwürdig stillen Musketier. Jussac kannte den Gascogner nur als einen Hitzkopf, der erst handelte und dann nachdachte. Ein junger Emporkömmling, nur auf seine Karriere bedacht und dafür jede Chance nutzend, um sich bei Monsieur de Tréville oder gar dem König selbst hervorzutun. Sehr zum Verdruss einiger seiner Kameraden, die sich weitaus mehr anstrengen mussten, um befördert zu werden, aber das schien d'Artagnan nicht weiter zu stören. Er war der Liebling seiner Vorgesetzten und hatte es nicht nötig, sich sonderlich um andere Menschen zu kümmern. Zumindest hatte Jussac ihn, seit die so genannten „Unzertrennlichen" ihre eigenen Wege gegangen waren, selten in Begleitung eines Freundes gesehen.

Monsieur d'Artagnan jetzt so ruhig, beinahe reglos zu erleben, weckte sogleich Jussacs Misstrauen. Was war vorgefallen, in was war der Musketier nun schon wieder verwickelt worden? Welches Geheimnis barg die Seine wohl? Fest entschlossen, sich nicht an der Nase herumführen zu lassen, sich dieses Mal nicht vom Leutnant der Musketiere ein Schnippchen schlagen zu lassen, trat Jussac ebenfalls an das Geländer und schaute in den Fluss hinab.

Neben ihm fuhr der junge Mann leicht zusammen, der Gardist musste ihn mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen wirklich überrascht haben. Jussac kümmerte es nicht, er kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte die Seine nach einem Hinweis ab. Nichts, der Nebel schien höchstens noch dichter geworden zu sein und streckte jetzt seine kalten Finger auch nach dem Ufer aus. In der Dunkelheit wirkten die Nebelschwaden geisterhaft und der Gardist musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken.

„Schön, nicht wahr?"

Jussac wich etwas vom Geländer zurück, um sich dem Musketier zuzuwenden, der leise, fast unhörbar gesprochen hatte, als wolle er die Stille über dem Fluss nicht stören. D'Artagnan hatte seine Überraschung darüber, plötzlich nicht mehr allein auf der Brücke zu sein, wohl überwunden. Und er redete wirres Zeug, wie Jussac in einem Anflug von Verärgerung bemerkte. Im schneidenden Ton fuhr er den Anderen an: „Nein, nicht im Geringsten."

„Hm..." Der Musketier nickte fast unmerklich, als hätte er gar nicht recht zugehört. Er sah nicht seinen Gegenüber an, sondern hatte den Blick weiterhin auf die Seine geheftet. Auf eine Hand stützte d'Artagnan sein Kinn, denn Ellbogen auf das Geländer. Er schien regelrecht versonnen den Nebel zu betrachten und dabei den anderen Leutnant völlig zu vergessen.

Gerade, als Jussac sich verärgert abwenden wollte, um endlich nach Hause zu gehen und dabei sowohl diesen Tag, als auch einen offensichtlich in anderen Sphären weilenden Leutnant der Musketiere hinter sich zu lassen, sprach d'Artagnan erneut. „Habt Ihr Euch je gefragt, wohin sie fließt?"

Jussac verwirrte die Frage weniger, als die Tatsache, wer sie gestellt hatte und denkbar knapp erwiderte er: „Nein."

„Ins Meer."

Jussac war für einen Augenblick verblüfft. Dann wurde er zornig. Oh, Monsieur d'Artagnan wirkte vielleicht nicht so, als würde er scherzen, er wirkte vielleicht so, als wäre es ihm völlig ernst. Hielt der Musketier ihn vielleicht für dumm, wollte er sich über ihn lustig machen? „Was Ihr nicht sagt!" höhnte Jussac darum und wollte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, aber wieder hielt der andere Leutnant ihn zurück.

„Es ist sehr weit und wir versuchen oft ihr unseren Weg aufzuzwingen. Aber letztlich erreicht sie das Meer. Und dort ist sie schließlich... frei."

Dieses Mal schauderte Jussac tatsächlich. Der Mensch, der dort sprach war nicht der, den er zu kennen glaubte. Fast schon erschreckend wirkte der Mangel an Empfindung, der in der Stimme des Musketiers mitschwang, während er solche Dinge sagte – und Jussacs eigene Unsicherheit, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, wie er reagieren sollte, wandelte sich in Wut. „Was redet Ihr da für einen Unsinn? Herrgott, Monsieur, Ihr solltet nach Hause gehen und andere Menschen mit diesem lächerlichen Geschwätz verschonen!"

Ohne d'Artagnan, der bei den harschen Worten des Gardisten zum ersten Mal den Blick vom Fluss gehoben hatte, eine Gelegenheit für eine Erwiderung zu geben, löste sich Jussac von seinem Platz und schritt fort. Es war nicht zu fassen! Wann immer er dem Musketierleutnant begegnete, wurde der Tag noch grässlicher, wann immer er ihn nur sah, verärgerte es Jussac bereits. Schöner Nebel, Flüsse, die im Meer münden. Ha! Humbug! D'Artagnan musste zuviel getrunken haben, um derlei Firlefanz zu reden und auch noch ihn, Jussac, ausgerechnet Jussac, damit zu belästigen!

Etwas platschte hinter ihm und ließ Jussac zusammenzucken. Nur einen Herzschlag später wirbelte der Gardist herum und lief zurück. Da war etwas in den Fluss gefallen! Und d'Artagnan stand nicht mehr beim Reiterstandbild...

Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen beugte sich Jussac über das Geländer und sah unter den zerrissenen Nebelschwaden allmählich verebbende Wasserkreise. Ohne lange nachzudenken, warf der Gardist seinen Hut beiseite und kletterte auf das Geländer, um selbst in die Seine zu tauchen.

„Was macht Ihr da?"

Jussac fuhr herum, etwas zu schwungvoll, sodass er ins Straucheln geriet und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, wenn d'Artagnan ihn nicht eilends am Handgelenk gepackt und vom Geländer heruntergezogen hätte. Etwas atemlos, noch mit seiner Fassung ringend kam der Gardist wieder auf die Füße und sah sich unmittelbar dem jungen Mann gegenüber, der ihn gerade vor einem nicht ungefährlichen Sturz in die Seine bewahrt hatte und der jetzt ein winziges Lächeln im Gesicht trug. D'Artagnan schien genau zu wissen, weshalb Jussac sich beinahe freiwillig in Lebensgefahr begeben hätte.

„Euch ist nichts geschehen?" versicherte sich der Gardist dennoch und d'Artagnans Lächeln wuchs etwas in die Breite. „Nein."

„Gut."

Ein Kinnhaken traf den Musketier mit Wucht und ließ ihn gegen das Reiterstandbild zurücktaumeln. Jussac schüttelte seine schmerzende Hand aus und rief: „Das ist dafür, dass Ihr so ein verdammter Mistkerl seid!"

D'Artagnan ging in die Knie, aber bevor er ganz zu Boden sank, packte Jussac ihn schon am Kragen und zerrte ihn unsanft wieder hoch. „Was habt Ihr da in den Fluss geworfen?"

Der Musketier antwortete nicht. D'Artagnan war völlig orientierungslos, sein Kinn schmerzte, wo ihn Jussacs Faust getroffen hatte und sein Hinterkopf dröhnte, weil er gegen den Sockel geprallt war. Etwa warmes sammelte sich in seinem Mund und d'Artagnan schluckte, woraufhin er einen heftigen Würgereiz unterdrücken musste. Instinktiv beugte er sich vor, nur um erneut gegen den Sockel gestoßen zu werden. Jussac hielt den Musketier unerbittlich fest. Er wollte Antworten! „Was war es!"

„Nei...ein." hustete d'Artagnan und drehte den Kopf weg. Er schloss die Augen, um den Schwindel besser ertragen zu können, aber Jussac packte ihn am Nacken und zwang ihn, ihm wieder das Gesicht zuzuwenden. „Antwortet!"

Mühsam öffnete d'Artagnan die Lider und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er nicht mehr nur verschwommen die Miene des Gardisten vor sich sah und der Schwindel nachließ. Immerhin nahm Jussac die Hand weg, um sie wieder um den Kragen des Musketiers zu schließen. „Antwortet, verdammt!"

Fast hätte der Gardist d'Artagnan geschüttelt, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. Jussac war rasend und vielleicht entlud sich gerade ein Zorn, den er schon die ganze Zeit gehegt hatte. Ein dünnes Rinnsaal lief aus dem Mundwinkel des Musketiers, der unverwandt nur den anderen Leutnant ansah und ansonsten schwieg. Plötzlich verzog er die Lippen zu etwas, was ein bitteres Lächeln hätte sein können. „Ich... habe sie alle ausgelöscht."

„Was!"

„Sie alle..."

„Wen habt Ihr „ausgelöscht"!" Erneut stieß Jussac den Musketier gegen den Sockel. Wenn er nicht bald eine sinnvolle Antwort bekam, würde er sie aus d'Artagnan herausprügeln!

Diese letzte Attacke veranlasste den Musketier, sich an den Armen Jussacs festzuhalten, um nicht erneut zu Boden zu gehen - und dieses unerwartete Verhalten veranlasste Jussac, sich selbst und die Situation für einen Augenblick zu betrachten. Der Leutnant der Gardisten bedrohte den Leutnant der Musketiere, als wolle er ihm alles ins Gesicht schreien, was er von ihm hielt. Und d'Artagnan versuchte nicht, sich zu befreien, sondern sah den Anderen nur an.

Mit einem Schlag wurde Jussac bewusst, was er hier tat. Er löste die Hände vom Kragen des Musketiers und trat einen Schritt zurück. D'Artagnan seinerseits schien den anderen Leutnant nicht provozieren zu wollen und folgte dessen Bewegung nur mit den Augen, ohne sich indes zu rühren. Er wirkte elend, blass und noch immer so, als müsse er mit aufkommender Übelkeit ringen.

Betreten musterte Jussac ihn und glaubte, etwas sagen zu müssen, ohne allerdings zu wissen, was. Nun, eine Entschuldigung wäre vielleicht ein Anfang gewesen, aber das brachte der Gardist nicht über sich. Immerhin hatte er begründeten Verdacht, dass dem Leutnant der Musketiere nicht zu trauen war. Irgendetwas lag auf dem Grund des Flusses...

„Erinnerungen."

„Wie?"

D'Artagnan hob einen Ärmel zum Mund und wischte sich das Blut ab. Er war noch immer blass, aber schien jetzt wieder etwas gefasster zu sein. Dennoch senkte er nun den Blick und erklärte. „Ich habe alle Erinnerungen ausgelöscht. Sie waren in einem Kästchen. Ich... ich habe es in den Fluss geworfen."

„Was für Erinnerungen?"

Der Musketier antwortete nicht sofort. Er schien diese persönlichen Dinge vor Jussac nicht preisgeben zu wollen, erkannte aber auch, dass der Gardist ihn nicht gehen lassen würde, bevor er alles erzählt hatte. Darum hob er nun kurz die Schultern und trat wieder an das Geländer. Zeit verstrich, bis d'Artagnan schließlich leise sagte: „Vielleicht trägt der Fluss sie zum Meer. Bestimmt hätte es ihr dort gefallen. Sie hat es nie gesehen. Aber als ich aus England wiederkam und ihr alles erzählen musste... haben ihre Augen geleuchtet."

Schweigend sah Jussac den Musketier an, der jetzt blinzelte und sich nicht erlaubte, in Gegenwart des Anderen allzu offen seine Gefühle zu zeigen. „Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie lebend gesehen habe..."

Wieder trat Schweigen ein und jetzt war es an Jussac sich alle andere als wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. „Monsieur, ich-"

„Es ist über fünf Jahre her. Irgendwann verblasst die Erinnerung und zurück bleiben nur noch bedeutungslose Gegenstände. Es war an der Zeit, sich zu verabschieden."

Jussac nickte nur. Er ahnte, wovon der Musketier dort sprach und ihm fehlten die Worte, etwas zu erwidern. Einen Trost auszusprechen hatte er kein Recht – um Verzeihung für sein Handeln konnte er später bitten. Wenn d'Artagnan ihm seine Wut vergeben würde und jetzt sofort war es noch zu früh.

„Ihr solltet nach Hause gehen..." sagte Jussac stattdessen und nur, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nickte d'Artagnan. „Ja, gleich."

Jussac verstand und respektierte den Wunsch des Anderen, noch einen Augenblick alleine an dem Grab zu verweilen. Sehr nachdenklich entfernte sich der Gardist und hörte d'Artagnan noch etwas sagen, das nur für den Fluss bestimmt zu sein schien. „Auf Wiedersehen, Constance."

ENDE


End file.
